Casi un paseo
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: El salir con Greg conllevaba a tener eventos inesperados. ¿Qué quedabas a dar un paseo romántico de noche? Greg cambiaba de idea y te llevaba a entrar ilegalmente en un local municipal. Este fic pertenece al reto "Escribe si puedes" del FORO I AM SHERLOCKED


" _Trae ropa cómoda, te espero en la entrada de "Regent's Park"_ GL

Mycroft releyó el mensaje antes de salir. Se había puesto unos vaqueros, una camisa y una chaqueta de cuero negro que le había regalado Greg por su cumpleaños. Era casi de noche, así que cogió algunas libras más para ir a cenar después.

Habían tenido dos semanas ajetreadas con los exámenes de fin de curso, y Greg le prometio un paseo romántico en cuanto acabaran. Sonrió ante el espejo de la entrada una vez más antes de coger las llaves de casa.

—¡Llegaré pronto! —exclamó antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Fue a la parada de metro más cercana, cogió la línea de Bakerloo que lo dejó en la puerta. Allí lo esperaba Greg. Que iba vestido todo de negro y llevaba una mochila a cuestas.

—¿Qué haces con esas pintas? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Greg sonrió, acortó la distancia y le dio un beso rápido.

—¡He tenido una idea! —dijo entusiasmado.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿No íbamos a dar un paseo romántico? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —dijo Greg sonriente —. Pero he pensado otra cosa, ¿sabes que mañana tienen programado sacrificar a 35 perros en "Paws for life"?

—Eh… ¿Y…? —preguntó Mycroft sin entender mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Tenemos que impedirlo! —exclamó.

Mycroft rodó los ojos, sacó una mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se frotó la cara con fuerza.

—Mira Greg —dijo apartando la mano y señalándole —. Me da mucha pena pero dos puntos, eso es ilegal. Y dos, ¿cómo lo sabes? Dudo que anuncien eso por televisión o algo así.

Greg sonrió y movió su cabeza a la derecha. En ese momento, Sherlock apareció corriendo. Iba con el mismo atuendo que Greg y llevaba una linterna en las manos.

—No tienen alarma que se vea desde la ventana, y los perros están en la parte trasera, pero se puede saltar el muro —informó a Greg.

—Oh Dios, ¿tú también? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¡Tenemos que salvarlos Myc! —exclamó Sherlock.

El pelirrojo suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Os van a detener, y lo peor es que llamarán a papá y mamá —le dijo mirando a su hermano —. ¿De verdad quieres darle ese disgusto?

—¡Seguro que papá no se enfada tanto si sabe que es por los perros!

Mycroft se balanceó en el sitio y miró a Greg.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiar vuestra opinión? —preguntó.

Greg sonrió.

—No. Puedes unirte si quieres, ¡salvemos a las mascotas! —susurró.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Yo me voy a tomar una pinta. Os veré luego.

Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y fue con decisión a un pub que había en una de las calles frente al parque. Aquello era una locura, además de ilegal. Pero no quería quedarse mirándolos porque probablemente sus caras de pena harían que se uniese a ese estúpido plan.

Se acercó al mostrador, pagó su cerveza y fue con ella a una mesa frente al ventanal para ser partícipe de todo.

A él le gustaban los animales, ¡era el orgulloso dueño de una tortuga llamada Goat, pero de ahí a cometer un acto ilegal… A penas acababa de empezar la carrera, tenía miedo a tener alguna mancha en su expediente y que no pudiese graduarse o entrar a trabajar en el gobierno.

Cuando iba por mitad de la cerveza escuchó las sirenas de policía. Se levantó y se asomó a la calle a ver. Pocos minutos después salían del local un par de policías, cogiendo por los hombros a Greg y a Sherlock. Ambos esposados.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y agitó la cabeza. Seguro que se quedaba sin ahorros si le tocaba pagar la fianza. Se acercó a la policía con lentitud. Sacó su identificación y tosió para hacerse notar.

—¿Agente? —llamó.

Uno de los hombres, el más alto, se volvió y le miró con enfado.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Les conozco —dijo Mycroft antes de emitir un suspiro de resignación —. Son mi hermano pequeño y mi novio —dijo señalándoles.

El hombre cogió la identificación y la leyó, luego asintió.

—Tendremos que ficharlos, al menos a su novio. Puede ir a comisaría comisaría y recogerlos, pero deberá de pagar una fianza si así lo precisa el juez —dijo devolviéndole la identificación.

—¿Puede llevarme? —preguntó Mycroft mientras la guardaba de nuevo en la cartera.

—No. Coja el autobús —dijo con sequedad el agente antes de meterse en el coche patrulla.

Mycroft rodó los ojos y miró al cristal trasero. Sherlock le enseñó la lengua divertido, Greg solo le sonrió. Mycroft levantó el dedo corazón y arrugó el entrecejo.

Así que hacían algo ilegal y encima se burlaban, bien. Iba a dejarles un tiempo allí para que pensaran en ello. Miró en su teléfono la ubicación de la comisaría de policía.

Se encontraba a 40 minutos hacia el sur. Guardó el teléfono y se echó andar hacia el lado contrario. Estuvo andando sin ningún rumbo durante cuarenta minutos hasta que paró en una hamburguesería.

Pidió el menú más completo solo para tardar más, incluso se comió su helado tan lento que se le acabó derritiendo y tuvo que lavarse las manos pegajosas. Luego salió de la hamburguesería y fue hacia la comisaría de policía andando.

Se detenía a mitad de camino, admiraba el paisaje. Hacía fotos.

Tres horas más tarde llegó a la comisaría y dio su nombre a la persona del mostrador. El agente que los detuvo salió a recibirle.

—Ha tardado mucho —le regañó —. Creí que no iba a venir, deberíamos de haber llamado a sus padres.

—Quería darles un tiempo para que pensaran en sus cosas —dijo sonriéndole.

El policía le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hemos fichado al señor Lestrade —le informó —. Y si quiere que salga deberá de pagar una multa de 100 libras. Tiene un cajero ahí —dijo señalándolo —. Su hermano menor puede irse sin problemas.

Mycroft asintió, fue hacia el cajero y sacó el dinero pertinente para poder entregárselo al policía. Unos minutos después, Greg estaba subiendo las escaleras desde el calabozo. Sherlock estaba a su lado, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sin decir ni una palabra salieron de comisaría, Sherlock se quedó el último. Mycroft iba el primero y Greg por detrás con las manos en la espalda.

—Perdón —le dijo.

Mycroft alzó la mano y se la llevó a los labios para que se callara.

—¡No hay metro! —se quejó Sherlock —. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —dijo indignado.

—Vamos a dar un paseo hasta casa —dijo Mycroft —.Y tú me debes 100 libras de fianza —le dijo a Greg.

El chico sonrió, se acercó a Myc y le cogió del brazo derecho.

—Bueno, ¿es un paseo romántico o no? —le dijo.

—Uh sí… Un paseo a la una de la madrugada, después de haberte sacado de la cárcel y con mi hermano pequeño de carabina. Llevo soñando con esto desde hace meses —dijo con ironía.

Greg se rió, se acercó a él y le besó el cuello justo detrás de la oreja.

—Gracias cariño —le dijo.

—Me debes un paseo romántico que lo sepas —le dijo.

Greg sonrió.

—Aguántate con este, mañana volveremos a la perrera.

—¡SÍ! —exclamó Sherlock con entusiasmo.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente.

—Salgo con un idiota… —murmuró.

Pasearon en silencio hasta casa de Greg, donde dejaron al moreno antes de que él y su hermano fueran a casa.

—Creo que deberías de casarte con él —le dijo Sherlock mientras se acercaban a la casa —. Es un buen chico, cuida de los animales. Seguro que cuidará de ti también.

Mycroft le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Me acabas de poner a la misma altura que un perro? —preguntó ofendido.

—¡No! —dijo Sherlock —. Hablaba de una vaca —se burló antes de salir corriendo para entrar por la puerta trasera.

Mycroft se frotó la cara con las manos desesperadoe. Agradecía que Greg aguantara a su hermano pequeño. Al menos uno de los dos lo hacía.


End file.
